duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
DMC 293 Commercial Collection
DMC 293 Commercial Collection is a collection of dance mixes, megamixes and mashups created and released by the DMC DJ remix service in June 2007. The megamix "I Love 1984" includes samples from "The Wild Boys", "New Moon on Monday" and "The Reflex" by Duran Duran. The "Dance Nation" track includes music from Swedish DJ Eric Prydz, who created mixes of "Sunrise" and "Nice" for Duran Duranin the mid-2000s. About the album The 2-CD compilation album could only be purchased by registered DJs, and includes mixes featuring Britney Spears, Justin Timberlake and Madonna. Tracklisting CD 1 "CANDYMASH" #"Candyman" - Christina Aguilera #"Shine" (Freemasons Inst. Mix) - Luther Vandross Mixed by Mike Boerman for DJ Michaelangelo USA) DANCE ANTHEMS CLASSICS 3 - GARAGE ESSENTIALS #"Re-Rewind The Crowd Say Bo Selecta" - Artful Dodger #"Sweet Like Chocolate" - Shanks & Bigfoot #"Movin Too Fast" - Artful Dodger #"Flowers" - Sweet Female Attitude DANCE ANTHEMS CLASSICS 3 - GARAGE ESSENTIALS #"Straight From The Heart" - Doolally #"Girls Like Us" - B:15 Project Fe. Crissy D and Lady G #"Do You Really Like It" - DJ Pied Piper and The Masters Of Ceremonies Mixed by Guy Garrett NATASHA BEDINGFIELD MINIMIX #"Single" #"These Words" #"I Wanna Have Your Babies" Mixed by Rod Layman For RKL Productions JOHN MARR TOXIC RHYTHM 2007 #"Rock To The Rhythm" - Cutback Fe. Federal #"Toxic" (sample) - Britney Spears Mixed by John Marr DANCE NATION #"SOS (Message In A Bottle)" - Filterfunk #"Thunder In My Heart" - Meck Fe. Leo Sayer #"Watchin" - Freemasons Fe. Amanda Wilson #"Perfect (Exceeder)" - Mason Vs Princess Superstar #"Put Your Hands Up For Detroit" - Fedde Le Grande #"Say Say Say (Waiting 4 U)" - Hi Tack #"The Weekend" - Michael Gray #"Proper Education" - Eric Prydz Vs Pink Floyd #"Destination Calabria" - Alex Gaudino Mixed by Kevin Sweeney SOPHIE ELLIS-BEXTOR MIX #Spiller" (Fe. Sophie Ellis-Bextor) #"Groovejet (If This Ain't Love)" #"Me And My Imagination" #"Get Over You" #"Murder On The Dancefloor" #"Take Me Home (A Girl Like Me)" Mixed by Rod Layman CLASSIC DMC MEGAMIX - I LOVE 1984 #"Relax" - Frankie Goes To Hollywood #"The Wild Boys" - Duran Duran #"Lucky Star" - Madonna #"New Moon on Monday" - Duran Duran #"The Reflex" - Duran Duran #"Two Tribes" - Frankie Goes To Hollywood Mixed by Guy Garrett CD 2 PEAK-TIME POP #"Grace Kelly" - Mika #"Love Today" - Mika #"Big Fun" - The D.O.N.S. #"Last Night A DJ Saved My Life" - Seamus Haji #"Keep On Jumping" - Cornell #"Fly The Flag" - Scooch Mixed by Kevin Sweeney WHITNEY HOUSTON #"I'M EVERY WOMAN" (Tomcat Remix)" #Remixed by Paul Gardner URBAN CHILLDOWN #"Me And U" - Cassie #"I Just Wanna Know" - Taio Cruz #"I Wanna Luv U" - Akon Fe. Snoop Dogg #"Irreplaceable" - Beyonce #"What Goes Around Comes Around" - Justin Timberlake #"Like A Boy" - Ciara #"Don't Matter" - Akon Mixed by Kevin Sweeney HED KANDI CLUB MIX #"Boogie Tonite" - Booty Luv #"My Life" - Chanel #"Fade" - Solo Music #"Shine" - Booty Luv #"Big Fun" - The D.O.N.S. Mixed by Guy Garrett DMC CLASSIC MEGAMIX #"Holiday" - Madonna #"Relax" - Frankie Goes To Hollywood #"Midnite Lover" - Margie Joseph #"Down On The Streets" - Shakatak #"Everybody's Laughing" - Phil Fearon & Galaxy #"Dr. Beat" - Miami Sound Machine #"Rock The Boat" - Hues Corporation #"Hot Hot Hot" - Arrow #"Jingo" - Candido Mixed by Les 'The Mix Doctor' Adam Category:Compilation Albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:DJ only compilation albums